Juguemos a descubrir al asesino
by ananeko123
Summary: Me alegro saber que si estás leyendo esto es porque te interesa mi caso. Después de todo eres un policía ¿o no? Ustedes me van a hacer reír. ¿Quieres saber? Mira que te contesto, jamás sabrán quien soy y los motivos del porque hago esto. Es que son tan incompetentes. Manden a quien quieran, pero no lo descubrirán.


**Buna personitas! Les traigo mi primer fic de CDM –caen globos y serpentinas—ok, no xD**

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad** **de** _ **Chinomiko**_ **y** _ **Beemoov**_

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

— _¡Un nuevo asesinato se desarrolló!_

Los altavoces de la jefatura policial hacían eco por todo el lugar. Para algunos les causo fastidio, más para otros prestaban atención, aunque solo sean dos.

—Y aun me sigo preguntando como es que deje mi carrera de músico para esta idiotez—comento un pelirrojo de ojos grises

Cerro los ojos y situó sus pies sobre la mesa frente a él ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sintió golpes sobre la madera a lo que abrió un ojo para ver que era ese rubio molestoso que a veces pensaba que lo acosaba. Decidió no hacerle el mas mínimo caso, a lo mejor se cansaría y se iría por donde vino, pero para desgracia de este pelirrojo, ese rubio solo atino a hacer un _movimiento ninja_ a la silla a lo que menos de un segundo, el otro ya estaba tirado en el piso siendo la burla de dos gemelos fastidiosos.

Se levantó lo más rápido posible, sacó su arma del bolsillo y la apunto en la cabeza del rubio quien ni siquiera se inmuto. No tenía ni miedo ni nada por el estilo—. Di tus últimas palabras que me estoy conteniendo de apretar el gatillo

Para salvación de Nathaniel. Un albino llego a terminar esa _estúpida_ disputa que si no, esto terminaría en homicidio de segundo grado. No es que sea amigo del intento de víctima, pero tampoco podía permitir que se maten ese intento de compañeros.

—Tienes suerte que Lysandro haya llegado, pero…—guardo el arma y empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del lugar donde sabía que nadie lo molestaría—. A la próxima. Si o si, te disparo

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza y le agradeció al albino su acto de compañerismo a lo que el otro solo respondió que no quería ver violencia ahí dentro.

…

Una carta estaba sobre su escritorio. No la había abierto. No es que tuviera miedo, sino que no estaba _mentalmente_ preparado. Un suspiro salió por sus labios. Debía tener valor, él era el jefe y debía demostrarlo. Debía quedar como el más fuerte aunque eso no pasaría.

La abrió cuidadosamente como si diamante fuera. No había sello, ni número. Una carta anónima que cuestionara tu cerebro.

 _"Me alegro saber que si estás leyendo esto es porque te interesa mi caso. Después de todo eres un policía ¿o no? Ustedes me van a hacer reír. ¿Quieres saber? Mira que te contesto, jamás sabrán quien soy y los motivos del porque hago esto. Es que son tan incompetentes. Manden a quien quieran, pero no lo descubrirán. Dejare siempre cartas a lado de mis futuras víctimas. Veamos si haya la salida del laberinto_ _"_

 _El nuevo Jack_

Se hacía llamar el nuevo Jack, como ese asesino de hace un siglo: Jack, el Destripador. Nunca se supo porque y quien era. O quizás sí, pero no se enteró. Una leyenda más sin resolver ¿verdad?

—Esto será difícil así que tendré que llamarlas, espero que no estén ocupadas

Abrió el primer cojan donde vio un número medio borroso, lo bueno es que aún se notaba. Miro el teléfono y lo marco. Contestaron rápido. Hablo un rato y sonrió. Le habían dicho que sí.

— _Vamos de inmediato, Farres_

—Las espero

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que les agrade como a mí me agrado escribirlo. Mucho Agatha Christie produce esto xD**

 **Yo sé que se sorprendieron con ver a Farres, yo lo se ;D**

 **Pasando al tema que importa, necesito OC** **'** **s. Así que les dejo la ficha (acepto 5 y se manda exclusivamente por PM y no elegiré las primeras que me manden)**

 _ **Nombre y Apellidó:**_

 _ **Edad (19-21):**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Apariencia física:**_

 _ **Trabajo (2 investigadoras y/o 3 policías):**_

 _ **Historia (y por qué trabajan de policía y/o investigadora):**_

 _ **Chico: (Menos Cassy y Alexy, este último es porque me gusta seguir las personalidades del juego. Lo siento)**_

 _ **Si son acusadas de ser el "nuevo Jack". ¿Cómo sería su coartada para seguir viéndolas inocentes? (Tiene que ser compleja, de esto elijo a las chicas)**_

 **Bueeeno~ eso es todo. Espero les agrade.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

 **SAYONARA…**


End file.
